User blog:Grammar Cat/Fliptic and its wiki
Hello there Nitromians! I have a tale to tell and more and more I begin to appreciate how easy Neutronized's games are and Nitrome speaks English with no strangeness. I have started helping out on the Fliptic Wiki and not because I like there games (though I do like them) but because the wiki was there and I love to write. Fliptic has how many games? At first I thought working on the Fliptic Wiki would be easy, afterall Fliptic has only six games, right? There official website has six games right so they MUST have six games. Rolling hill of goats, NO! My first discovery was actually that they had more games that were not even on their official sight. Those other games were on their Knogregrate profile, Fliptico. Also Fliptic's apparent first game, Monster Castle, is actually really somewhat of a remake and its real name is actually Monster Castle: Level Pack. The fist game Fliptic made is really Monster Castle Defense which is not on their website but on Kongregrate. At least it appears to be that for now unless they have scattered their games around the internet. Why Fliptic wouldn't put all their games on their official sight leaves me deeply confused. Fliptic's English is perfect One of the rather humors things about Fliptic's games and the company is it appears English is a second language to them. They sometimes refer to themselves in third person or have broken English. Sometimes their English sounds normal. One funny incident in which their English was incorrect was in Monster Castle: Level Pack. In Monster Castle their is a enemy called Mudman and when the player has got create ten of them they get a trophy. In the trophies description Mudman is pluralized Mudmans! They most likely thought adding a 's' on the end of words would pluralize all of them when it should have been mudmen not mudmans! Another time in their game Apocalipseed they wrote "Movil units" which is not a word but I think they mean mobile. Talking to the Captain aboard the good ship Fliptic One of the great things about the Fliptic Wiki is that I get to know The Nitrome Yeti better. I barely knew him before and was sort of like "I know you name but who are you?" After communicating with him for a little bit I decided to nickname him Captain since he is the founder of the Fliptic Wiki and the wiki is his "ship". Because I often discover new things about Fliptic or I want to discuss something with him I send him a message. Sometimes I send him a message right after I sent him another because I found something else. Because he is not that active I end up filling up his talk page with messages and sometimes replying to messages before he has said anything about them. Recently I was discussing whether or not the Monsters article should be a featured article. In jumped Rsk who suggests improvement. So I did that and replied to her. She suggested something else and soon it became that Captain (TNY) was completely excluded from the discussion and that it was just randomly stuck on his wall. XD I hope I haven't overwhelmed him by my sudden messages. Overwhelmed by the many uncharted islands After suddenly realizing that Fliptic had more then six games I felt overwhelmed. I thought it was too much work and that I would never write enough articles to keep up with the games they are releasing. But then I realized that the Neutronized wiki had many games that were not yet written about (in other words uncharted islands) and yet I had managed to write about them and still keep up with Neutronized. Upon realizing that I knew that I could still keep up with them. Now I know I have a lot of work to do and the Fliptic games are not easy. Perhaps jumping into this was not the best thing to do for a amateur gamer like myself but every little bit of information I collected I can use. Closing lines Thank you for reading this blog post and feel free to comment. Now you know a little bit of my experiences with Fliptic and its wiki. Category:Blog posts